


Ci sono io con te

by mightaswellenjoytheride



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightaswellenjoytheride/pseuds/mightaswellenjoytheride
Summary: Conoscevano bene entrambi il motivo che li aveva spinti a prendere le distanze negli ultimi mesi. O meglio, ognuno dei due conosceva una parte di quel motivo. Non avevano mai avuto modo di discutere insieme di quei dubbi e provare a ricucire la loro amicizia. Era mancato il tempo… o forse a entrambi era mancato il coraggio, perché discuterne avrebbe significato prima di tutto fare chiarezza con i propri sentimenti.





	Ci sono io con te

Fabrizio aprì gli occhi, senza capire cosa lo avesse strappato alla dolcezza del sogno che lo stava cullando. La debole luce che illuminava la stanza proveniva dallo schermo della tv, nella quale le scene di un film che conosceva bene gli fecero intendere che doveva essere passata almeno una mezz’ora da quando aveva smesso di seguirlo, sopraffatto dalla stanchezza. Il suono del campanello lo fece sobbalzare sul divano. Immaginò che fosse stato quello a svegliarlo. Si mise a sedere, si passò una mano tra i capelli e solo quando udì quel suono rimbombargli nella testa una terza volta si decise ad alzarsi per evitare di sentirlo ancora. L’orologio che segnava l’1:23 lo fece preoccupare. Chiunque lo stesse cercando a quell’ora così tarda doveva avere un buon motivo per essere lì, quindi gli fece temere che fosse successo qualcosa di grave. Si affrettò ad aprire la porta ma quella che si trovò davanti era l’ultima persona che si aspettava di vedere.  
Ermal se ne stava lì, con un sorriso stanco sul volto che tentava di celare un imbarazzo che non gli si addiceva.  
\- Che ci fai tu qua? - chiese il padrone di casa.  
L’altro esitò, poi, senza rispondere alla domanda, disse solo - Posso entrare? - e senza attendere un invito superò la soglia e si addentrò in quella casa che gli era ormai familiare.  
Fabrizio lo raggiunse in salotto, accese la lampada nell’angolo prima di prendere il telecomando e interrompere quel film che stava giungendo ormai ai titoli di coda. La luce era tenue ma non avrebbe sopportato un’illuminazione più forte dopo quel brusco risveglio. Invitò il suo ospite ad accomodarsi prima di prendere posto a sua volta sulla poltrona dal lato opposto del tavolino.  
Restarono a fissarsi alcuni istanti, indecisi su chi dovesse prendere la parola, poi il romano, ormai del tutto sveglio, ripeté la domanda.  
\- Perché sei qui, Ermal? -  
\- Avevo un concerto a Roma stasera, pensavo che lo sapessi -  
Poi, a voce più bassa, incerta, aggiunse - Pensavo che saresti venuto -  
\- Non ricordo di essere stato invitato. Non pensavo che mi volessi lì - replicò l’altro, freddamente.

Sembravano quasi due estranei. Quel modo di interagire non gli apparteneva, non c’era mai stato questo tipo di tensione fra i due, nemmeno quando si conoscevano appena. Si era creato subito un rapporto confidenziale, si erano ritrovati a ridere e scherzare amabilmente quando ancora erano poco più che conoscenti. Come avevano fatto a rovinare tutto?  
Conoscevano bene entrambi il motivo che li aveva spinti a prendere le distanze negli ultimi mesi. O meglio, ognuno dei due conosceva una parte di quel motivo. Non avevano mai avuto modo di discutere insieme di quei dubbi e provare a ricucire la loro amicizia. Era mancato il tempo… o forse a entrambi era mancato il coraggio, perché discuterne avrebbe significato prima di tutto fare chiarezza con i propri sentimenti.

\- Non c’era bisogno di nessun invito Fabrì, sai benissimo che mi avrebbe fatto piacere vederti lì -, cominciò a dire Ermal, ma l’uomo davanti a sé non lo lascò continuare.  
\- Non ci sentiamo da mesi. I nostri ultimi messaggi sono dei banalissimi “come stai?” “come procede l’album?” “come va il tour?”. A Sanremo abbiamo avuto a malapena il tempo di salutarci, non abbiamo una vera conversazione da quando… -  
\- Da quando ci siamo baciati - concluse per lui il più giovane.  
Non era la prima volta. Ma non avevano mai sentito il bisogno di definire il loro rapporto come qualcosa di più di un’amicizia perché avrebbe significato complicare le cose e non erano pronti ad ammettere nemmeno a sé stessi quello che provavano.  
Fabrizio aveva coinvolto subito Ermal, che di solito non amava particolarmente il contatto fisico, col suo modo di dimostrare affetto fatto di abbracci, baci e carezze. Non ricordavano esattamente il momento in cui quei baci avevano cominciato a posarsi non più su una guancia, ma sulle labbra, le braccia dell’altro erano diventate il posto preferito in cui rifugiarsi, il bisogno di stare insieme aveva reso sempre più dolorosa la distanza che dovevano sopportare a causa degli impegni. Avevano scoperto che più tempo passavano senza vedersi, più lunghi diventavano i loro abbracci, più appassionati i baci e più intime le carezze. Era stato questo alla fine ad allontanarli. Avevano superato quel punto di non ritorno, non potevano più fingere che fosse solo l’affetto a spingerli l’uno verso l’altro in quel modo.  
L’ultima volta che si erano visti avevano passato insieme due bellissime giornate, ma già si percepiva che erano sempre più consapevoli dell’attrazione e del bisogno reciproco che avevano. Al momento di salutarsi, quello che era cominciato come uno dei loro soliti casti baci a fior di labbra era diventato un rincorrersi frenetico di bocche e lingue che li aveva lasciati senza fiato, mentre le mani avevano incominciato a insinuarsi sotto ai vestiti abbandonando la razionalità. Quando si erano staccati, era bastato guardarsi negli occhi, lucidi di desiderio, per capire che le cose sarebbero cambiate per sempre.  
Avrebbero dovuto parlarne, chiarire insieme. Invece avevano finito per prendere entrambi la stessa decisione di stare lontani. Forse questo li avrebbe aiutati a ragionare. Forse si poteva ancora recuperare quello che avevano… Forse. Troppi dubbi, nessuna certezza.  
Non sapevano con esattezza cosa pensasse l’altro, cosa provasse. Sapevano solo che la mancanza li stava uccidendo.  
Ed eccolo lì, Ermal, che, invece di andare in hotel dopo il concerto, aveva preso un’altra strada, aveva fatto il primo passo nella giusta direzione, e ora erano lì, nella stessa stanza, ma ancora terribilmente lontani finché non avessero risolto quella situazione che li stava consumando dall’interno.

Fu Fabrizio a parlare dopo diversi minuti di silenzio riempiti solo dagli sguardi che non smettevano di cercarsi. - Ho pensato molto a noi due. Penso che sia giunto il momento di parlare. Abbiamo ignorato il problema perché era più comodo addossarci la colpa a vicenda per esserci persi che accettare che i nostri sentimenti stavano cambiando. O, per lo meno, i miei sentimenti. Prima che tu dica qualcosa, sì, per me è così. Nella mia testa ho incolpato te per quello che è successo prima di capire che la responsabilità andava divisa a metà. Non hai detto niente, non hai fatto niente per fermarmi quel giorno ma lo stesso vale per me. E non mi hai più chiamato, non hai più cercato… e io ho fatto lo stesso. Perché l’idea di scoprire di essere l’unico a provare quello che provo… l’idea che tu ti sia solo lasciato prendere dalla foga del momento… mi spaventava. Mi spaventa ancora -  
Quando finì di parlare, si accorse che gli occhi di Ermal si erano illuminati a quelle ultime parole, come se fossero esattamente quello che sperava di sentirsi dire. O forse lo aveva solo immaginato?  
\- Che cosa provi per me, Bizio? - chiese allora quest’ultimo, con dolcezza.  
\- C’è davvero bisogno di chiederlo? Pensavo che lo sapessi da tempo. M’hanno fatto notare che mi si legge in faccia quello che provo quando ti guardo… a quanto pare l’avevano capito tutti già da un po’. Ci sono degli osservatori più attenti di te. Mi dispiace averci messo così tanto a capirlo io stesso cosa sentivo - Fece una pausa, poi prese coraggio e si decise a chiedere: - E tu Ermal? Cosa provi? -  
La risposta arrivò dopo qualche istante, impiegato sicuramente alla ricerca delle parole giuste, ma in quel momento sembrava averle esaurite.  
\- Sono confuso -, disse soltanto.  
Fabrizio si alzò, ferito, e diede le spalle al più giovane rivolgendo lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra, dove non riusciva a scorgere nient’altro che buio. Non voleva che vedesse l’espressione delusa che era certo di non riuscire a mascherare. Per un attimo aveva pensato davvero che i suoi sentimenti potessero essere ricambiati. Dopotutto era andato a cercarlo, qualcosa doveva pur significare.  
\- Mi vuoi bene ma non così tanto, giusto? Puoi dirlo, non ti preoccupare - Parlò senza girarsi a guardarlo, riprendendo le parole che l’altro aveva usato molto tempo prima per definire il loro rapporto. Anche allora lo avevano ferito, anche se non ne comprendeva completamente il motivo.

Il rumore dietro di sé gli fece capire che Ermal doveva essersi alzato e i passi che si avvicinavano glielo confermarono. Si fermò a pochi centimetri da lui, poteva ormai percepirne il calore del corpo, anche se non si stavano neanche sfiorando. Dio, quanto gli era mancato. Stava per voltarsi quando sentì una mano posarsi dolcemente sulla sua spalla. Sorrise involontariamente ma resistette all’impulso di dimenticarsi tutto ed accoglierlo tra le braccia. Doveva prima sentire cosa aveva da dire. Le parole non si fecero attendere oltre.  
\- Non hai capito, non sono confuso perché non so cosa provo, sono confuso perché quello che provo è una cosa tutta nuova e mi spaventa. Non sono mai stato attratto da un uomo. Che sei bono l’ho visto subito ma non pensavo che arrivassi a farmi cambiare orientamento sessuale - Si concesse una risata per alleggerire l’atmosfera, poi riprese serio. - Nell’ultimo periodo abbiamo sbagliato tutto e abbiamo rischiato di perderci, ma non è tardi per rimediare se sappiamo cosa vogliamo. E io voglio te Fabrì, non ho alcun dubbio su questo. Tutto il resto si vedrà, lo faremo funzionare -

A quel punto Fabrizio non si trattenne oltre, si voltò a guardare il compagno negli occhi e dopo avergli accarezzato amorevolmente una guancia, ruvida per l’accenno di barba, lo strinse a sé, beandosi finalmente della sensazione dei loro corpi premuti insieme inspirandone l’odore familiare che, insieme al calore di quelle braccia, lo fece sentire bene come non si sentiva da tempo.  
Sciolsero l’abbraccio dopo qualche minuto, ma rimasero vicini, le fronti l’una contro l’altra, una mano del moro che aveva ritrovato il suo posto intrecciata tra quei ricci che tanto adorava, i respiri che si mescolavano. Fu Ermal a prendere l’iniziativa e annullare la distanza che separava le loro labbra e dare inizio a un bacio dolce, subito ricambiato, che presto venne approfondito e interrotto solo per il bisogno d’aria.  
\- Andiamo a letto -, suggerì Fabrizio a un certo punto. - A dormire. Solo a dormire - aggiunse ridendo, dopo aver notato l’espressione del più piccolo.  
\- Non è che io non voglia di più, perché credimi, lo voglio, ma domani mattina devo partire presto e… -  
\- Non devi giustificarti, Ermal. Faremo le cose con calma, troveremo un po’ di tempo per noi -, lo rassicurò il romano.  
\- A proposito di questo, ho qualche giorno libero dopo i concerti a Venezia. Annunceremo anche un firmacopie al centro commerciale Roma est… -  
\- A Roma est? Ma è qua a due passi. Sei mio ospite allora. In quei giorni esce pure il singolo e…beh, penso che la tua presenza mi aiuterebbe a non lasciarmi prendere troppo dall’ansia -  
\- Ci sono io con te, Bizio -  
Si presero per mano e si diressero verso la camera da letto, con il cuore più leggero perché sapevano che da ora in avanti qualunque peso lo avrebbero portato in due.  
Avevano dei progetti, dei progetti insieme, e questo bastava a farli dormire sereni.

**Author's Note:**

> Un applauso a voi se siete arrivati alla fine di questa cosa… Come si capisce dal testo, la storia è ambientata dopo il concerto in teatro a Roma. È più o meno da allora che ho scritto una prima bozza, elaborata poi due settimane fa in una pigra domenica pomeriggio. Ma era lì che aspettava nel mio pc, finché non mi hanno incoraggiata a pubblicarla. Dovrebbe avere un seguito, arriverà a breve, credo, ma non prometto nulla. Fatemi sapere se vi piace o se il prossimo pomeriggio libero devo occuparlo con un’altra attività, che ne so, magari mi do al giardinaggio. Alla prossima!


End file.
